A New Tangled Journey
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Rapunzel discovers that someone else got trapped in the same tower she was trapped in for 18 years, she goes to the tower to rescue the person. But when a twist was discovered, Rapunzel must get the person back to it's original parents. (Private is in this story, also, but the character section only fits 4 characters)
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Chapter 1-The Beginning

Rapunzel and Eugene were walking along in the plains of the kingdom of Corona. Rapunzel doesn't have her long golden hair anymore, but at least she's not in the tower anymore. For 18 years, Rapunzel was trapped in a tower when Eugene (back then called Flynn Rider) rescued her. Rapunzel and Eugene stopped when they saw a magical golden flower in front of them.  
"Another magical golden flower" Rapunzel said.  
Eugene looked at the flower along with Rapunzel.  
"It is another magical golden flower" Eugene said.  
They continued looking at the flower for some time. But what they didn't notice is that Mother Gothel, the woman that trapped Rapunzel in the tower, was watching them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the kingdom, a young and innocent penguin was sliding around in the kingdom. He stopped sliding for a while, and got up. He walked around when he stopped to a halt. He felt something sharp. He screamed.

"Where is Rapunzel?!" a woman asked him.  
The penguin looked up. It was Mother Gothel. She was looking at him in anger.  
"I don't know!" the penguin replied before sliding away from her.  
He slid to the plains of Corona.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the plains, Rapunzel and Eugene were still looking at the flower when they heard a penguin scream. Rapunzel looked at it.

"Who are you?" the penguin asked her.  
"Rapunzel" Rapunzel replied.  
"I'm Private" The penguin said.  
"Why are here?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Someone is on your tail!" Private warned her.  
"Mother Gothel" Rapunzel said.  
"You know her?!" Private asked.  
"Yes I do" Rapunzel said.  
Eugene looked at Private.  
"Hi. I'm Eugene" he said to him.  
"I'm Private" Private said.  
Suddenly, Maximus appears, along with Pascal. Maximus neighs in fear.  
"Someone got trapped in the same tower I was trapped in?!" Rapunzel said. She hopped on Maximus, and Pascal got on her shoulder. Maximus rode over to the tower, and when he stopped there, Rapunzel got off.  
"Someone is trapped in the tower" Rapunzel thought to herself.  
She walked up to the tower. She picked up a couple of rocks, and she started climbing. She then felt worried. It might be a trap to lure Rapunzel in the tower. Fear rose in her. She struggled to climb at first, but she finally managed to do it after a couple of tries

* * *

When she got in the tower, she saw that no one was inside. She felt relieved  
"Nobody's here" Rapunzel thought. She looked around. The interior was back to normal.  
"The tower is back to normal!" Rapunzel said.  
She walked around in the tower. She saw paintings. But some of the paintings were different than the others. Normally, the tower had paintings of just Rapunzel or Rapunzel looking at the lights. This time, 4 of the paintings had just a penguin or a penguin looking at the lights instead. Rapunzel felt confused. She walked to the mirror. She looked at herself. She saw her short brown hair. She turned around. She walked a few steps to the left, then a few steps forward.  
"I'm back in the tower!" Rapunzel screamed before hearing a man scream in fear.  
She felt a wham on the back of her head. She was hit by a frying pan. She collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

 **Oh no! Rapunzel got hit by a frying pan! Who hit her with the frying pan? Who got trapped in the tower after Rapunzel? Note, I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar (That belongs to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks) or Tangled (that belongs to Disney). Friendly reviews are welcome! No flames! I might do the next chapter in a moment or so. I'll see you later! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2-Rapunzel meets Skipper

Chapter 2-Rapunzel meets Skipper

Rapunzel woke up to find herself sitting on a green chair. She looks down. She was tied in…..hair?  
"Wait!" Rapunzel thought, "That doesn't look like hair"  
Rapunzel felt the so-called 'hair' with her hand. It wasn't hair at all. It was feathers!  
"What?" Rapunzel thought. She looked up. She thought she saw a shadow of it, but she then noticed that a flat-headed penguin was walking around her.  
"The struggle is real" he said to himself, "The struggle is real"  
Rapunzel watched the penguin for a minute. He then stopped to look at Rapunzel. He was holding a frying pan (How is he able to hold a frying pan anyway?! Penguins usually aren't able to hold frying pans!). He stared at Rapunzel with his navy blue eyes for a while. He then began to talk.  
"I have a question" he said suspiciously.  
"Huh?" Rapunzel said.  
"Who are you, and how did you find me?" the penguin asked.  
Rapunzel stared.  
"I said, Who are you, and how did you find me?" the penguin asked again.  
Rapunzel gulped, then began to speak.  
"I'm Rapunzel" Rapunzel spoke, "And I'm not trying to find you. I'm trying to explore this tower". There. She answered the question.  
The penguin still looked suspicious.  
"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Skipper" the penguin replied.  
Rapunzel looked at him.  
"Can you release me now?" she asked him.  
Skipper sighed.  
"Well, if you can get me back to my real parents, then yes" Skipper said.  
"You know you're the lost penguin?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Yes I do" he said.  
"I was trapped in the same tower you're trapped in for 18 years" Rapunzel said.  
"18 years?!" Skipper asked.  
"Yes. 18 years" Rapunzel replied.  
Rapunzel then had 2 options:1, Keep on talking and not know the answer to the suggestion, or 2, help Skipper get back to his real parents.  
"I'll help you get back to your real parents" Rapunzel said finally.  
Skipper felt happy. He released Rapunzel. Rapunzel stood up. She walked over to the window. She was going to pick up the 2 rocks she used earlier.  
"I know a quicker way" Skipper said.  
He picked up his long, featherly tail. He then put it on the hook outside the tower.  
Rapunzel slid down. Then Skipper. He released his tail afterwards. He felt super happy to be in the real world again.

* * *

They walked over to the forest. They saw ducklings, butterflies, and birds. Skipper felt super happy. He picked up a duckling. He put it down afterwards. He and Rapunzel then continued walking. They were going to where Skipper's real parents are.

* * *

 **Finally! The journey finally began! But will Rapunzel and Skipper make it to his real parents on time? And will they make sure Mother Gothel doesn't catch them? I'll release the next chapter some time. Friendly reviews are welcome! No flames! I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Snuggly Duckling Part 1

Chapter 3-The Snuggly Duckling Part 1

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Eugene was walking over to the Snuggly Duckling when he saw Private in front of him.  
"Hello!" Private said.  
Eugene jumped back a bit, but then realized it was only Private.  
"You almost scared me!" Eugene said.  
"I'm so sorry!" Private apologized.  
"I forgive you" Eugene said.  
"So, where are you going?" Private asked.  
"The Snuggly Duckling" Eugene said.  
"Gasp! I love ducklings!" Private said in excitement.  
While Eugene walked over to the Snuggly Duckling, Private followed him, hoping to see if the Snuggly Duckling actually has ducklings.

* * *

When Eugene got in, he greeted everyone. But when Private came in, he saw that the Snuggly Duckling did not have ducklings at all. He screamed in fear.  
"Awww" All of the thugs said when they saw Private, "He looks so cute!".  
"Alright! Alright! Stop getting distracted by the penguin!" Eugene said.  
"But he looks so cute!" One of the thugs said.  
"I know he looks cute in all, but let's talk about something else" Eugene said.  
Private finally knew why Eugene went to the Snuggly Duckling. There is going to be a meeting.  
Eugene sat down at one of the chairs on the middle table. The thugs also sat down.  
"Alright, so, if you think the tower got abandoned forever, you're wrong" Eugene said, making everyone gasp.  
"Someone else got trapped in the same tower Rapunzel was trapped in. So…." Eugene said. When he finished talking, the thugs looked surprised. They then collasped in surprise.  
"Uh, guys, I think you should get up now" Private said.  
Everyone got up.  
"I hear the woman!" one of the thugs warned.  
"Who?" Private said.  
"Mother Gothel" Eugene said.  
"Oh. Right. The woman that's currently on Rapunzel's tail" Private said. Everyone hid behind areas. Private stared at a black wall. He blended in with it. When Mother Gothel came in, she saw no one, even though Eugene, Private, and the thugs were hiding. Mother Gothel left. Everyone got out of their hiding places.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Rapunzel was relaxing on the grass after a long time of walking. Skipper was looking down at the pond.  
"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Just looking at the pond" Skipper said.  
Suddenly, Rapunzel decided to go somewhere.  
"Let's go to The Snuggly Duckling!" Rapunzel said.  
"I love ducklings!" Skipper said.  
They walked over to the Snuggly Duckling

* * *

 **Well, looks like 2 other people are going to The Snuggly Duckling. But how will Skipper react? And is there a reason why Mother Gothel went to The Snuggly Duckling earlier in this chapter? Remember, friendly reviews are welcome. No flames! I do not own Tangled or The Penguins of Madagascar. I'll see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Snuggly Duckling Part 2

Chapter 4:The Snuggly Duckling Part 2

When Rapunzel and Skipper reached the Snuggly Duckling, they decided to go inside. Skipper felt excited. When they entered, however, Skipper saw the thugs. He put up his frying pan (Where did that come from) and walked forward cautiously. He then ran, one of the thugs' hands holding his tail.  
"That's a lot of feathers" the thug said.  
Rapunzel then saw Eugene. She ran over to him, hugging him. Private looked at Rapunzel. Skipper continued walking until he was in an area with space. The Thugs looked at him.  
"Oh come on! I'm trying to make my dream of going back to my parents and seeing the lights tomorrow come true!" Skipper said in fear.  
Just then, The Hook-Handed thug started walking towards Skipper. Skipper backed up, but the Hook-Handed thug continued walking towards him. Skipper held up his frying pan. Just then, the thug stopped, looked at the wall in surprise, and said, "I had a dream once".  
He tossed his ax at a guy holding an accordion, but when the guy ducked, the ax landed on the top of the feathers on the guy's hat instead. The guy started playing the accordion. Then the Hook-Handed thug started singing.

* * *

Hook-Handed Thug: _I'm malicious, mean and scary_

 _My sneer could curdle dairy_

 _And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest_

 _But despite my evil look,_

 _And my temper and my hook_

 _I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

 _Can'tcha see me on stage performin' Mozart?_

 _Tickling the ivories till they gleam?_

 _Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

 _For my killer-show medly_

 _Thank you!_

 _'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!_

 _Thugs:_ He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

Hook-Handed Thug: _See i ain't cruel and vicious as I seem!_

 _Though I do like breaking femurs_

 _You can count me down on the dreamers_

 _Like everybody else I've got a dream!_

(Outside, Mother Gothel was peeking through the trees to see the Snuggly Duckling)

Big Nose: _I've got scars and lumps and bruises_

 _And something there that oozes_

 _But despite my extra toes_

 _And my goiter, and my nose_

 _I really wanna make a love connection_

Can't you see with a special lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

 _Though i'm one disgusting blighter_

 _I'm a lover, not a fighter_

 _'Cause way deep inside I've got a dream_

 _Thugs:He's got a dream!_

 _Big Nose:I've got a dream!_

 _Thugs:He's got a dream!_

 _Big Nose:_ And I know that one romance _will reign supreme!_

 _Though my face will leave people screaming_

 _There's a child behind it dreaming_

 _Like everybody else I've got a dream!_

 _Thug 1:Toll would like to quit and be a florist_

 _Thug 2:Gunther does interior design_

Thug 3:Ulf is into mime

Thug 4:Attila's cupcakes are sublime

Thugs:Bruiser knits

Killer sews

Fang is into little puppet shows

Hook-Handed Thug:And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns

 **Thug 6:What's your dream?**

 **Eugene:Mine?**

 **Thug 6:Yeah, yours**

 **Eugene:Sorry guys. I already told it once**

Eugene:I have dreams like you-no-really!

It used to happen somewhere warm and sunny!

On an island that I own

I used to wanting to be alone

Surrounded by enormous piles of money!

Skipper:I've got a dream!

Thugs:He's got a dream!

Skipper:I've got a dream!

Thugs:He's got a dream!

Skipper:I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!

Thugs:*cheers*

Skipper:And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower

Like everyone else

I've got a dream!

Thugs:He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

They've got a dream!

We've got a dream!

So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme!

We're one big team...!

 **Brief pause**

Thug 7:Call us brutal

Thug 8:Sick

Hook-Handed Thug:Sadistic

Big Nose:And grotesquely optimistic

Thugs:'Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!

Hook-Handed Thug:I've got a dream!

Big Nose:I've got a dream!

Thug 9:I've got a dream!

Eugene:I've got a dream!

Private:I've got a dream!

Rapunzel:I've got a dream!

Skipper:I've got a dream!

Thugs:*cheers*

Everyone:'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream

Everyone:Yeah!

* * *

When the song was over, everyone heard footsteps.

"It's Mother Gothel!" Private yelled.  
"Get through the trapdoor!" The Hook-Handed thug said, pointing at the trapdoor with his hook.  
The four of them looked at the door.  
"Ladies first?" Private asked.  
Rapunzel went through the trapdoor first.  
"You can go nex-" Private began.  
"You're wasting our time-wait, what's your name?" Skipper asked.  
"I'll tell you later!" Private said.  
Everyone went through the trapdoor.  
Meanwhile, Mother Gothel walked over to the door of The Snuggly Duckling. She opened it to find only thugs inside.  
"Where is Rapunzel?!" she asked.  
"We're not telling you" One of the thugs said.  
"I'm also wondering where the penguin is!" Mother Gothel said.  
"The cute one?" Another thug asked.  
"No! The flat-headed one!" Mother Gothel replied.  
"What's the password?" A thug with angel wings asked.  
"What?" Mother Gothel said.  
"Nope" The thug with angel wings said.  
Mother Gothel decided to take the search to the next level. She went outside, and she went through an outdoor trapdoor.

 **Oh no! Everyone's going to be caught by Mother Gothel if they don't escape in time! Will they make it? Note, I do not Tangled or The Penguins of Madagascar. I also don't own the song I've got a dream. Friendly reviews are welcome! No flames! I'll see you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Escape

Chapter 5:The Escape

Meanwhile, in an underground escape tunnel that the trapdoor in the Snuggly Duckling led to, the group was walking as fast as they can.  
"Now. Tell me. What's your name?" Skipper asked.  
"Private" Private replied.  
"And i'm Eugene, although some years ago, I was known as Flynn Rider" Eugene said.  
Rapunzel found the exit. She went through it, and she was safe. The rest of the group managed to find the exit as well. They went through it, and they were safe.  
Suddenly, Rapunzel felt a strong grip on her wrist. She thought Mother Gothel was holding her wrist, but instead, Rapunzel noticed that Skipper wrapped part of his long and featherly tail around her wrist. Skipper was on the other side of the cliff.  
Rapunzel held on to his tail before she swung to the other side. Skipper unwrapped Rapunzel's wrist afterwards. When the others reached the other side as well, they ran as fast as they can. Suddenly, Mother Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers appears in another exit.  
"Run!" Private screamed.  
Everyone ran over to another area of the cliffs. They almost tripped while they ran, but they kept their speed up. Suddenly, everyone noticed that a ginormous rock crashed onto a nearby dam. The dam collasped, causing water to spray in the area.  
"Get to shelter!" Rapunzel said.  
Everyone ran over to a nearby cave.

* * *

The cave was closed with rocks after Private came in. But the water was spraying inside the cave. Skipper felt sad.  
"I can't believe we had to do this journey!" he said with tears in his eyes.  
Rapunzel tried to get rocks out of the cave, but a rock cut the palm of her hand.  
"Ow!" she said.  
She didn't have her long golden hair anyone, so she was unable to heal herself, or make her hair glow.  
"Wait! Glow! Since Skipper has a long and featherly tail…...it's able to glow when he sings!" Rapunzel said to herself.  
Skipper felt happy again.  
"Do it now!" Private said.  
Skipper took a deep breath.  
"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine" Skipper sang quickly before the cave was finally filled with water.  
Rapunzel was right. When Skipper sang, his tail did glow. Private managed to move rocks out of the cave.

* * *

Once a hole was made, Private took his flipper out, and removed more rocks. Just then, the hole was big enough for all 4 of them to get out of the cave. The water sprayed, and everyone managed to escape the tunnel.

* * *

 **Finally! Everyone managed to escape! But will the rest of the journey be a success, or will Mother Gothel catch them? Note, I do not own Tangled or The Penguins of Madagascar. Friendly reviews are welcome! No flames! I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6-At night

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long time! I was so busy with school and stuff. Also, thank you to Brave Chaser for reviewing in the story. I'm so proud. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6-At night

The group washed up on the grass near a river. They got up.

"That was the greatest escape ever!" Private said in excitement.  
Rapunzel looked at her hand. It still had the cut.  
"I don't have my long, golden hair anymore, so i'm unable to heal myself, and make my hair glow" she said sadly.  
Skipper looked at her, then his long, featherly tail, then back at Rapunzel.  
"Rapunzel?" he asked.  
"Yes?" Rapunzel asked.  
"How'd you know my tail glows when I sing?" Skipper asked.  
"Funny story" Rapunzel replied.  
"Well, you said that since you don't have your long, golden hair anymore, you're unable to heal yourself, or make your-" Skipper said before getting interrupted by his thoughts.  
He looked surprised.  
"Not only does my tail glow when I sing, It's also able to heal everyone" he said to himself.  
He looked at Rapunzel again.  
"I'll heal you" he said finally, "With my long and featherly tail"  
"How'd you know your tail can heal everyone?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Funny story" Skipper said while wrapping part of his tail around Rapunzel's hand.  
He took a deep breath, then began to sing.

* * *

Skipper: _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _(_ **His tail begins to glow** )

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fate's design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine_

 _(_ **His tail stops glowing** )

* * *

After Skipper stopped singing, he unwrapped Rapunzel's hand.  
Rapunzel looked at her hand. The cut was gone. She felt happy. She hugged Skipper.  
"Thank you" she said.  
"You're welcome" Skipper said.  
Private was laying on the grass, looking at the stars.  
"No floating lights here" he said.  
"It's because it's the night before my birthday, not the night of my birthday" Skipper said.  
"Wait….what?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Yes" Skipper said.  
"Oh. No wonder I see the floating lights once a year 3 years after I got rescued" Rapunzel said.  
"Yup" Skipper said.  
Everyone laid down on the grass.  
"Well, way to call it a night" Eugene said.  
"Yup" Rapunzel said.  
"I agree" Private said.  
"Me too" Skipper said.  
Rapunzel looked at Eugene.  
"Well?" she asked.  
"What?" Eugene asked.  
"What should we do tomorrow morning?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Well, my birthday is tomorrow, so we should be able to have some fun by going to the kingdom and dancing. Oh, and at night, we should be able to see the lights" Skipper said.  
Rapunzel smiled. She liked the idea.  
"But first, let's all get some sleep" Skipper said.  
Everyone nodded. Private went to sleep, first. Then Eugene. Then Skipper.  
Before Rapunzel went to sleep, she looked at everyone.  
"Good night guys. See you in the morning" she said.  
She then fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a forest, Mother Gothel was still searching for Rapunzel and Skipper. She wanted to get Skipper back in the tower.  
All of a sudden, she heard rustling.  
"There they are!" she said.  
But instead of Rapunzel or Skipper coming out from the bushes, it was a tall penguin. He looked at her in fear. He hid in a bush. He watched as Mother Gothel talked to herself about getting Skipper back in the tower, and Rapunzel in the area of said tower where no one will find her ever again.  
The penguin got scared. He slid out of the forest, and to near the river. He walked over to where Rapunzel, Skipper, Eugene, and Private is. He made sure they were asleep. Good. They were asleep, and alive. He laid down next to Private, and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Looks like Mother Gothel is still trying to search for Rapunzel and Skipper. Also, who is this mysterious penguin that will warn the group in the morning of Skipper's birthday? Please review! No flames! I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or Tangled. They belong to their rightful owners. I also not own the Healing Song from Tangled. I hope you have a wonderful weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7-Memories

**Hey, guys! Final chapter is up! So that you don't get confused, the year at Corona was 1832 (in my opinion). The year at New York was 2018 (this year). I hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7-Memories

When the sun rose the next morning, Skipper, Private, Rapunzel, and Eugene woke up.  
They then saw a tall penguin.  
He, too, woke up.  
He looked at Skipper.  
"Skipper?" he asked.  
"How did you know my name?!" Skipper asked.  
"I know you!" the penguin replied.  
"Well, I don't" Skipper said.  
The strange penguin gasped.  
"Don't you remember me, Skipper?!" he asked.  
"No," Skipper replied, "I don't remember you"  
The penguin sighed in disappointment.  
"Come on, Skipper, come on! It's me, Kowalski!" he yelled at Skipper.  
"Kowalski?" Skipper asked, staring at Kowalski.  
Skipper then looked at Private.  
"Didn't I remember you a long time ago?" Skipper asked.  
Private regained his memory of Skipper before the incident back in New York at the present day happened.  
He hugged Skipper.  
"It's good to see you back" he said.  
Skipper stared at the 2 penguins, then at the river, then at Rapunzel and Eugene, then at the sky.  
He saw a daytime sky.  
He then gasped in surprise as a flashback came to him.  
(Flashback)  
 **It was May 21, 2013. The penguins were doing their evening training, and they did their tricks.**

 **"Come on, Men, do those tricks!" Skipper yelled.**

 **Kowalski dived in the water, then jumped back out.**

 **Private knocked the bowling pins down.**

 **Rico just swam around in the water.**

 **Skipper was resting on a chair.**

 **Suddenly, the other penguins got in the water.**

 **"What?" Skipper thought, "This can't be"**

 **He then saw a familiar figure.**

 **"Mother Gothel" Skipper thought.**

 **He then got grabbed onto by said woman.**

 **"Hey! Let me go!" Skipper yelled.**

 **Mother Gothel opened up a portal in Central Park.**

 **Mother Gothel looked like an old woman right now. But once she used the magic golden flower on Skipper, she would be young again.**

 **She sneaked over to the portal.**

 **Skipper looked back at the zoo one last time.**

 **"Men!" he yelled.**

 **But a bright light nearly blinded him.**

 **She entered the portal.**

 **Skipper passed out**

 **He knew he wouldn't see his men again.**

(End of Flashback)  
Skipper began crying. In sadness. He then hugged Kowalski and Private.  
"Oh, I missed you guys so much! I haven't seen you in, like, 5 years!" he said, crying.  
"We missed you, too" Kowalski said.  
"Wait, so you WERE with a member of your family during our adventure, and you didn't notice. Until now" Rapunzel said.  
Skipper looked at Kowalski and Private.  
"Where's Rico?" he asked.  
"He's back at the HQ," Kowalski said, "In New York. In the present day".  
Skipper then grew angry.  
"Why would Mother Gothel kidnap me, and trap me in a tower for 5 years?! She's an evil lady!" he yelled.  
Just then, Kowalski picked up Skipper's tail.  
"Are you examining my long and featherly tail?" Skipper asked.  
Kowalski looked at Skipper, and then at his (not Kowalski's, Skipper's) long tail.  
Kowalski then saw a woman with a red dress and black curly hair in the woods, walking forward.  
He then knew what he had to do.  
He picked a piece of bark, but a feather on his flipper fell off when he picked it up.  
The bark was perfect.  
Kowalski then ran the bark through Skipper's tail.  
The feathers that are not part of a normal penguin tail fell.  
Skipper looked at his tail.  
It was no longer long and featherly.  
It was a normal penguin tail again.  
"What?" Rapunzel said.  
"I had to save Skipper from being put back into the tower" Kowalski said.  
Mother Gothel then appeared, but she started to age.  
"No! No, what have you done?!" she yelled.  
She then ran away into the woods.  
No one saw her again.  
"High five, boys!" Skipper said.  
The 3 penguins high-fived each other.  
They then saw a portal to New York in the present day open.  
"Let's go home" Private said.  
The other penguins nodded.  
They waved goodbye to Rapunzel and Eugene.  
"It was nice meeting you guys!" Skipper yelled.  
"It was nice meeting you, too!" Rapunzel said.  
She and Eugene waved goodbye to the penguins.  
Kowalski and Private entered the portal.  
Before Skipper left, he came and hugged Rapunzel and Eugene.  
"Also, thank you for helping me throughout this adventure. And thank you for letting me heal you, Rapunzel" Skipper said.  
"You're welcome" Rapunzel said.  
"Also, have a great birthday" Eugene said, looking at Skipper.  
"My birthday is actually 2 months from now. Today was actually supposed to be my 5th year in the tower, but I got rescued today. Sorry. I forgot the day of my actual birthday since my memories got wiped 5 years ago" Skipper said.  
Eugene nodded.  
"Come on, Skipper, hurry up! The portal is going to close!" Private yelled.  
"I have to go now" Skipper said.  
He saluted to Rapunzel and Eugene.  
They saluted back at Skipper.  
Skipper entered the portal, and the portal closed.  
Rapunzel looked at Eugene.  
"Well, that was a crazy day!" Rapunzel said.  
"Yes" Eugene said.  
They both giggled.

* * *

 **Well, Skipper found his family (the other penguins), and he regained his memories. And his tail is back to normal again. So, i'm still working on Kowalski's Invention, and The Penguins' Space Adventure. Also, school is coming to an end, so I'll be able to do a chapter of my stories every day this summer. Well, I hope you liked this story, and review on it! Have a wonderful day and a wonderful summer!**


End file.
